


Falling

by CasualWinchester



Series: Crush [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Magnus Bane, Bonding, Closeted Character, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Self-Doubt, Touch-Starved, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualWinchester/pseuds/CasualWinchester
Summary: Being forced to go out once again by his sister, only for a lunch. It should be uneventful but for Alec it turns out to be the moment when he realizes something that could change his life forever.





	

**Falling.**

**Alec:**

It's been three days since I saw Magnus Bane and no matter what I do, I just can't get the man out of my head. Whatever spell he cast on me when we first met, doesn't seem to be fading anytime soon. And it's making it hard to be around my family. Knowing how much I am failing them with my inability to not be selfish.

Isabelle has tried to get me to talk to her about what happened but it is no longer the weekend so I don't see her now that she has to attend college. I'm worried that if I speak to her she will just try to invite me out again. I don't think I could face Magnus again, now that I know that he is interested in boys too.

It's stupid of me really because the guy has a girlfriend. Just because he is Bisexual it doesn't mean he is just going to fall for anyone and everyone. He obviously loves Camille so he isn't just going to fall for anyone, he is not an animal.

"Isabelle is calling again." Simon sighs as he wheels his chair into my side of the office. I was enjoying the quiet that came along with Jace being at school. Of course Simon had to come in and ruin that with bad news.

"Just tell her I'm busy Simon." I snap at him, without even turning around. I feel bad for snapping but I just want to be left alone. It's better for me to just be on my own, I could say something stupid when I am around someone, like what happened with Magnus at the club. God, I cannot believe I basically told him I was gay. He is a complete stranger and I told him when I couldn't even tell my own siblings.

"You know she's not going to stop until you talk to her." Simon holds out his phone for me. It had stopped ringing just as Simon rolled himself into my office but it had started up again. "Just get it over with. Lie if you need to, just appease her." Simon wheels himself back into his office before I could chuck his phone back over to him. I glare after him even though he could no longer see me. With a long drawn out sigh I answer the call.

"Simon! Now you're ignoring me, get Alec on-"

"Isabelle, It's me."

"Alec! Where have you been? What is wrong with you."

"I'm fine, just busy with work as usual. You know Dad gives me more work to do during the week since you and Jace aren't around to do it."

"Screw the work! God Alec, I've been so worried, don't ignore me like that. Meet me for lunch, blow of work for a couple of hours it won't be the end of the world."

"Isabelle-"

"No, Alec. I'm not going to listen to you excuses. Meet me at Taki's for lunch in half an hour."

Isabelle hangs up before I could say anything to her. I contemplate not turning up for lunch but I know if I don't then Isabelle would just come down here and drag me away.

"Simon...I hate to ask you but would you mind doing a couple of these forms. I'm meeting Isabelle for lunch." I feel guilt ridden at even asking him to do it when I know it's my job and that he has his own work to do. He shouldn't have the stress of my work added onto his own, only because I wanted to go for a long lunch.

"No problem! God I never thought I would see you skipping out on work to go to lunch," Simon peaks his head through the door and I can see an impossibly large grin on his face that almost looks like it would hurt. "I like it, makes you more interesting." He winks at me before grabbing a random stack of paper from the table.

"I'm only doing it to save the hassle of Isabelle coming down here to drag me out by my hair." I call back before turning back to the small laptop sitting in front of me. It was open on a very boring spreadsheet about something equally as boring. I suck as spreadsheets because It's not what I want to do. I never do it properly because I usually sit there thinking about anything else I could be doing.

"That would be pretty amusing. Maybe I shouldn't do this work." Simon jokes, but I don't laugh. I want to laugh along with him but it wouldn't fit into the persona I had made for myself.

Simon must understand because he doesn't say another word to me until I am leaving and only then it is a brief goodbye.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Isabelle is already in the restaurant when I arrive, and she is not alone. At the table with her sit's Raphael and some girl I haven't met before. She is blonde and has several tattoos on her bare arms. They stand out against her good working style she has. She must work at an office of some sort.

"Alec! Hey, I'm actually surprised you came willingly." Isabelle beams when she see's me then moves herself over so I could sit next to her. "You remember Raphael, and this is my friend Lydia." Isabelle motions to the people across from us.

"It's nice to meet you Lydia and yes hello again Raphael." I say with a small smile before turning to my sister. "I knew that if I didn't come willingly then you would come to me." I say, she looks slightly offended but also sort of proud at that.

"Yes, well I haven't seen you in days. Sue me if I wanted to see my brother." Isabelle scoffs but then she proceeds to smile. . "Order anything, it's on me." She informs me before turning to look at her menu.

"I hope that applies to everyone, I'm famished." Another voice says then I am being squashed closer to Isabelle. Turning I see that Catarina, Ragnor and...Magnus have joined us. Catarina sits beside me whilst Magnus sits across from me, I not that he avoids looking at me. And lastly, Ragnor sits at the head of the table, looking like the dad he very well could be.

"Hey guys! I didn't know you were finished." Isabelle grins over at her friends. She looks ecstatic that they are there and I am suddenly grateful that these people can make my sister so happy. That's all I want for her.

"We're not, but Magnus complained over and over again about being hungry so we decided to take a break." Ragnor sends a glare over at Magnus but the latter just winks back at him.

"You love me really, Ragnor darling." Magnus leans over to touch Ragnor's hand but the elder man pulls it away and continues to glare at Magnus for a moment.

"Shut up the both of you and let's eat before we need to go back." Catarina snaps at the both of them and it makes them shut right up. She almost seems like a mother to them and it's actually pretty funny. "So Alexander, it's lovely to see you again. I didn't even get to say goodbye to you that night at the club. Are you okay now?" She asks and I feel my face flush under her no longer funny mothering tone.

"That's what I was wondering." Isabelle glares at me from the other side and I suddenly feel pretty trapped between these two intimidating woman.

"Oh, Isabelle leave the poor boy alone." Lydia scolds and automatically Isabelle stops glaring in favour to look over at Lydia. "Leave him alone, he will come out with it when he is ready too." Magnus lets out a small laugh when she says "come out" and I find myself flushing.

"Fine, but you had better come to me about it big bro." Isabelle warns then goes back to her menu.

The conversation lull's for a moment as we all decide what we want to eat. After the waitress takes our orders the conversation turns to Magnus.

"So, Mag's where's the she-devil today?" Asks Raphael, an obvious frown of dislike on his face. I am guessing something happened between Raphael and Camille to make him hate her so much.

Magnus snaps out of a daydream and stares at us all as if he didn't understand who we were talking about. "Wha- who?" He asks, his eyebrows raised.

Looking at Magnus I notice that he looks slightly differently than he did before. He still has the bright, glittery, and extravagant clothing. but the small beard he had before is gone and he now has the tips of his hair dyed blonde.

"Camille?" Raphael asks again, sounding like he was talking to a child. "Where is she?" He asks Magnus slowly as if he was trying to make a point.

"Oh, right Camille. I don't know where she is or what she is up too..." Magnus trails off then sinks back into himself again.

Something was obviously not right with him and I think I am the only one that could see it because everyone else seems to accept his answer, probably happy that Camille is off doing her own thing and not there to bother them.

Magnus looks up suddenly and our eyes meet. This time I don't pull away because I wanted to ask him the silent "Are you okay?" without anyone else knowing. He seems to understand because a second later he shrugs and shakes his head slightly.

I wasn't expecting him to be truthful, I was half expecting him to just say he was fine or shrug it off or something along those lines. It took me off guard that he would actually tell me that he was not okay. I didn't know what to do after that, all I knew was that I wanted to cheer him up. It almost hurt me to see him look that sad.

And that's what left me terrified because I knew in that moment that I was starting to fall for this man sitting in front of me. Magnus Bane, the most perfect person I have laid eyes on, and I don't even know him.

But I want to. I want to know him so badly that it hurts me to even look at him. It also hurts when I remember that he has a girlfriend and he probably would never be interested in someone like me. He seems to be the more outgoing person and I would rather just sitting in the corner because I was too afraid to hurt someone.

I'm so screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if anyone was up for giving me idea's for things to write about. I am always interested in expanding what I write but it would be super if anyone could give me any ideas. If anyone is interested I will create a tumblr or something to communicate with you guys!! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, it means a whole lot to me.


End file.
